A nucleic acid module consisting of a DNA synthesizer and a nucleic acid analyzer, and a protein module consisting of a peptide sequencer, peptide synthesizer, and a common HPLC plus data system are requested to aid in the research programs of investigators in the Johns Hopkins School of Hygiene and Public Health and the Johns Hopkins Hospital. This equipment is needed for the synthesis of DNA probes, for the synthesis of primers for sequencing, for the characterization of DNA uptake systems, and for the modification of specific genes. The protein module is required for the synthesis of specific antigens, enzyme substrates and inhibitors, and for the characterization of gene products.